


Don't Just Stand There

by Overloadedbookshelves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Plot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overloadedbookshelves/pseuds/Overloadedbookshelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short one shot just to test how writing KurooTsukki is gonna go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Just Stand There

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that this makes little to no sense. I also might make this its own Restaurant AU but for now it's just this...

This wasn’t how Tsukishima’s evening was supposed to go. After his shift he was supposed to meet Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama at the bar next to the restaurant where he worked. He wasn’t allowed to drink—designated driver bullshit—and he agreed, although reluctantly. He wanted to get a little drunk, but he wasn’t going to kill his best friend or his annoying coworkers. But the dark, dilated eyes peering at him over the bar were convincing him otherwise.

“Akaashi?” Tsukishima drags out slowly, lifting his drink up to his lips. His nonalcoholic drink, clearly.

“Hmm?” Akaashi hums, and lifts his head from his own drink. Tsukishima lifts a finger from his glass, aiming it at the bartender staring at him. Akaashi takes a sip and stares down into his rose colored liquid. “Oh. That’s the newbie Kuroo. He just started working here.”

Tsukishima nods and drops his head, trying his best to ignore the piercing eyes staring through his skull. Although with one more subtle glance, Tsukishima doesn’t mind the attention.

“Tsukki?” A small hand tugs gently at the sleeve of his work shirt. The man in question looks down at the wide eyes and small pupils and watches as Yamaguchi fidgets in his seat. “The… bartender-”

“I know.”

Yamaguchi nods and released his shirt, turning back to Hinata. Hinata doesn’t notice that he’s Yamaguchi stopped listening. He continues to shout and rave, occasionally elbowing Kageyama in the side.

Tsukishima grabs Akaashi and lifts him up, free hand still clutching his drink. Akaashi takes no mind and continues to sip his drink. Tsukishima drags him over to the bar, one or two seats away from the now disinterested bartender.

As soon as they lose the attention of one attractive server, they gain the attention of another. In a flurry of black and white, Akaashi’s face is hidden and a new face is in the way.

“Tsukki~” Bokuto purrs, resting his hands on Tsukishima’s knees.

“Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima peeks over the top of his glasses at the waiter in Akaashi’s lap.

“So formal,” Bokuto giggles and sits back on Akaashi. “Hi Keiji!” Bokuto tips his head to greet Akaashi. Akaashi responds, though it isn’t audible from Tsukishima’s point.

Bokuto suddenly lapses into another fit of giggles. He leans back over to Tsukishima, careful to keep his hands anywhere off of his person. “Kuroo is _definitely_ giving you bedroom eyes.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but can’t help the smirk forming on his face. He’s not a sadist—no matter what Kageyama insists—but how can he pass up the opportunity to tease? It isn’t like he has anything better to do.

“Bokuto,” Tsukishima warns, “I need you to play along for a moment.”

Bokuto’s sly smile is back. “Anything for you.”

Tsukishima sighs dramatically. “It just gets so lonely.” He exclaims loudly, hearing glass clank behind him. “The apartment just seems so… empty?”

Bokuto pouts. “But what about Yamaguchi? He must be able to keep you _some_ company?”

Tsukishima slowly and fiercely shakes his head. “Not since he started going out with Terushima.” Another sigh.

“I see that drink’s almost empty,” The bartender leans far over the counter, inches from Tsukishima’s face.

“Oh, hello,” Tsukishima purrs, tapping a finger under Kuroo’s chin.


End file.
